Runaway
by Guruguru-chan
Summary: Ella no quiere continuar en un lugar tan frío y carente de amor y él no piensa dejar que la única persona que realmente lo ve, se vaya. Judal & Kougyoku Ren de niños.


**Bueno, bueno, ya que también ando viciada a MAGI: The Labrynth of Magic, pues he decidido subir este one-shot, que he escrito cuando lo que debería haber estado haciendo era hacerle caso a la profesora de filosofía (?)**

**Lo primero, algunas advertencias:**

**-Judal y Kougyoku aquí, no son adultos, son niños.**

**-Quizá la vida de Kougyoku está un poco más dramática de lo que debería, pero me salió así, lo siento XD**

**-Es lo primero que escribo de MAGI, y probablemente los personajes estén un pelín Oc, sobre todo Judal. Me disculpo por eso.**

**Y... eso es todo. Espero que os guste y esas cosiñas ewe**

_**MAGI:The Labrynth of Magic es propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.**_

* * *

Era ya bien entrada la noche y ni un ruido se escuchaba en el palacio imperial.  
En mitad de la noche, ajena a la conciencia de cualquier otra persona en ese gran lugar frío, una muchacha, de regordetas mejillas y pequeñas manos, salió a hurtadillas de su cuarto.  
De puntillas, recorrió con sus pequeños piececitos el pasillo que conducía a la cocina, y procurando no hacer ruido, alcanzó dos melocotones de un frutero que, por suerte, no habían colocado en un estante muy alto.  
Salió de la cocina tan sigilosamente como había entrado, y se dirigió a los jardines.  
Había algo que tenía que hacer antes de irse.  
Rebuscó en la penumbra, tiritando por el frío aire de la noche, hasta que, por fin, se encontró con los orbes rojos que buscaba.

-Oh, ¿Me buscabas?- un niño no mucho mayor que ella, sonrió ladino, arrastrando lentamente las palabras de aquella pregunta, a pesar de que ya era conocedor de la respuesta.

La muchachita, hecha un manojo de nervios, solo se sonrojó y le tendió la fruta que había cogido. Él podría saber lo que iba a responderle, pero ella conocía su obsesión por los melocotones.  
Aquel niño se acercó a ella y tomó la fruta de sus manos, mirando su rosada piel, con una ceja alzada, escéptico.

-¿Y esto a qué se debe? Estarán envenenados- rió ante su propia broma, pues sabía que la niña que estaba frente a él no era lo suficientemente astuta como para tenderle una trampa como esa.

-S-sí lo sé, no te traigo regalo de despedida- habló ella por primera vez, malhumorada.

Judal estuvo a punto de preguntarle _"¿A dónde vas"_pero cerró la boca en cuanto imaginó lo que pretendía.

-Oh, otra vez. "La princesita rebelde" – cierto tono de burla denotaba su voz- ¿Cuántas veces más intentarás escaparte?

La verdad es que no era la primera vez que la pequeña intentaba traspasar los muros del palacio, así que el Magi, no estaba sorprendido.  
A ella se le saltaron las lágrimas. No quería, no podía quedarse más en un lugar tan frío y sin cariño.  
En un lugar en el que a penas la consideraban media-familia. Dónde creían que no debería existir.  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.

-No me quedaré, dónde no quieren que me quede.- se limitó a decir.

"_Yo quiero que te quedes" _Se supone que él debería decir eso, ¿verdad? No es como si le importara lo que le pasara a una mocosa.  
Sin embargo, una sensación de angustia se instaló en su pecho.  
Al fin y al cabo, ella fue la primera en ser amable con él, la única que le brindaba sonrisas sinceras. La única que no le veía como un objeto, sino como una persona.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿De qué vas a vivir? ¿Qué vas a comer?- preguntó con cinismo, insinuando que no duraría ni dos días ella sola.

Para su horror, Kougyoku se limitó a brindarle una de esas sonrisas amables.

-No lo sé.

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron, hasta que ella intentó emprender de nuevo la marcha, pero él la agarró del brazo con fuerza.

-No puedo dejar que te vayas. Luego tus hermanos me culparán a mi- le ordenó, ocultando que quería que se quedara egoístamente. A él sus hermanos, en realidad, le eran indiferentes

La princesa se preguntó si el también la estaría manipulando. No sería el primero. Aunque si lo que decía era cierto, tampoco quería meterle en un lío por sus deseos.  
Le miró suplicando que la dejara ir. Él, apartó la mirada.

-Una noche. Solo quédate esta noche- susurró el chico. La conocía bien, y sabía lo que pasaría si conseguía que se quedara una noche más. Y ella también era consciente.

Antes de que pudiera contestar algo, el pequeño Magi la rodeó con sus brazos, más que como muestra de cariño, como una medida para evitar que pudiera salir corriendo. Ella no opuso resistencia.  
Se sentaron en el suelo, apoyados contra un árbol y, pronto, cansada de llorar, la pequeña de quedó dormida contra el pecho del muchacho.

-Tsk, maldita mocosa… Tendré que llevarla a su cuarto antes de que amanezca, y vean que no está. No haces más que darme trabajo, idiota.- le regañó él, a pesar de que no le oía, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

A partir de aquella noche, Judal no tuvo que detenerla nunca más, ya no fue necesario.

Había encontrado una razón para quedarse.


End file.
